The blending of immiscible polymeric materials is known. Polymeric blends are utilized to achieve performance criteria not inherent in the individual polymeric components. Such blending, however, has shortcomings. Blending polymeric materials with different refractive indices, for example, causes the final blend composition to be hazy and/or unclear. Such blends are unsuitable for end applications requiring low haze and/or high clarity.
Accordingly, a need exists for polymeric blends with high clarity and/or low haze that do not require a refractive index match between the individual polymeric components.